Lyulf Azaharg
} |name = Lyulf Azaharg |title = Lord |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |caste = Noble |class = Warrior |affiliation = Kal-Sharok |appearances = Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) }} Lord Lyulf Azaharg is a noble dwarf of Kal-Sharok. He is described as young and pale. Involvement In the early Dragon Age news reaches Kal-Sharok that the Anvilbreaker, the famous forge hammer of Paragon Zardol, the Weaponsfather, is being offered as a prize for the The Grand Tourney of the Free Marches. Hoping to win the artifact for Kal-Sharok, Lyulf is dispatched with a delegation of warriors to claim it. Lyulf's delegation arrive at Cumberland late however, and they fail to register him in time for the tourney, forcing Lyulf to make a public declaration revealing himself to win over the judges. Lyulf spits on the ground in disgust and curses the crowd and the judges. Lyulf leaves and immediately begins plotting to seize the Anvilbreaker from the winner via ambush. Lyulf is relieved and thanks the judges. If the player spoke out in favour of the Kal-Sharok delegation, Lyulf makes a point to thank them personally, though this is somewhat stiff and formal if one of the player's party is from Orzammar. One of the lords from the Orzammar delegation aiming to claim Anvilbreaker quickly dispatches some assassins to attack the Kal-Sharok dwarves at the first possible opportunity. During the tourney, another dwarf from the Kal-Sharok delegation, Eldrek, an engineer from the smith caste who was fascinated by human construction techniques, is found murdered. Certain that their 'treacherous' cousins from Orzammar must have been responsible for the murder, Lyulf leads his entourage to confront the Orzammar delegation. The Orzammar dwarves, having just recently found one of their own party murdered, are in no mood to hear the Kal-Sharok delegations' accusations and matters soon threaten to turn to violence. The Kal-Sharok dwarves and the Orzammar parties engage in a vicious brawl which eventually devolves into an all out battle, slaying Lord Kynrik, the leader of the Orzammar dwarves and leaving his troupe in charge of his unscrupulous counterpart, Lord Quennar. Lyulf agrees to stand down but angrily stomps over to loudly shout about the murder of his associate, which Lord Kynrik and the Orzammar dwarves furiously deny any culpability in. Both groups eventually depart and return their attention to the Grand Tourney. Later as the finale of the grand melee begins, Lyulf dedicates his bout to 'the dwarves left behind' before effortless dispatching his opponent with a single swing of his great maul. It is eventually revealed that Eldrek's death and the various other murders occurring around the tourney, were the result of a group of cultists, The Last Moon, who worship one of the Old Gods, the Dragon of Night; Lusacan. The Last Moon have stolen gaatlok, the Qunari explosive powder and are preparing to destroy the central stadium during the grand final bout, killing all within. If alerted of the threat, Lyulf immediately recognizes the danger and rallies the Kal-Sharok delegation to assist in dismantling the explosives and stopping the cultists. Lyulf is relieved Eldrek's death has been avenged and the plot stopped. He grudingly admits that Orzammar has always been the traditional home of the smith caste and perhaps it is best Anvilbreaker returns to its traditional home. Lyulf then departs to return to Kal-Sharok. Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2 References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) characters Category:Dwarves Category:Noble caste Category:Warriors